


Skin Swap

by Vhenana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bodyswap, Confusion, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: When they wake up, Vi and Jinx discover that they're in each other's bodies. For the first time in years, they're in each other's bodies.Jinx only had Caitlyn to deal with, but Vi has a gang that are angry to deal with.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Skin Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a friend ^^

This was comfortable. Way too comfortable. Jinx never fell asleep anywhere comfortable. She swore, which came out as a half grumble and rolled onto her other side, not really caring that this side was less warm than the other. Still too comfy. One hand reached out and searched for Fishbones, but all that was there was air. Jinx rolled over again and searched, her hand almost immediately grabbing something squishy. The squishy thing complained with a small noise, so she finally decided to see what was happening. 

As soon as her eyes opened, her head went into full panic mode. 

That wasn’t Fishbones. At all. As far as you could get from Fishbones. Jinx’s hand, if it was even Jinx’s hand, was on Caitlyn. And not even something good, she had somehow grabbed Hatlady’s chest. She let go instantly and threw herself to face the other way again, pretending that it hadn’t happened. How the fuck was she- is this her room- this isn’t Zaun, so where is- 

“Vi, what in the...” Caitlyn asked, quietly, and sleepily, pulling herself closer and pressed herself against Jinx’s, or Vi’s back, hugging her again. “It’s not time to get up yet…” Jinx didn’t respond, and stayed frozen in place. In this apartment, in this city- this was a dream. It had to be. There was no way that Caitlyn would be so quick to get close to her, or get close to her at all. Still staying as still as possible, Jinx lifted a hand, and quickly realized that it wasn’t her hand. Left hand, no tattoos. At all. Her own hand didn’t have any scars. Or bruised knuckles. 

The same hand reached up and tested the hair she could feel. Too short. Way too short. She pinched a piece and pulled it down to look at it. Pink. Fuck. 

Pushing both of Caitlyn’s hands away, Jinx got up and looked around the room. Too much of Hatlady’s influence here. She didn’t think much about the lack of clouds in her thoughts, the ones that had been there before. Jinx just glared at the prissy decorations and neat drawers. Too fucking simple, and too fucking neat. 

“Vi?” The sleepy question made the frustration and confusion in her chest bubble into anger. “Is something wrong?” There didn’t seem to be any escape routes, and her hands balled up into fists. “Vi?” 

“I don’t fucking know you!” Jinx yelled, whirling around to face Caitlyn. She expected fear, but didn’t get fear. Caitlyn just looked confused, sitting up in her bed with a half halfway to her face. “Why am I here?!” The anger continued to bubble, not helped by the silence. It stretched because Caitlyn wasn’t sure how to react. She had never seen this behavior from her girlfriend before. Even when they met, Vi didn’t get violent or angry. Caitlyn moved to get up, but the flinch made her stop. 

“Vi-”

“That’s not my fucking name!” Something else that wasn’t expected. She got up completely and stood on the opposite side of the bed. This was something that Caitlyn had never experienced before, and she didn’t know why she was experiencing it now. 

“Stay calm.” It sounded like an order, and Jinx hated it. “Keep yourself calm, and we can-”

“I don’t need your fucking help!” She yelled back, clenching her fists so hard, at least three fingers fractured. “I need a mirror! Give me a fucking mirror!” Caitlyn took a step back, lifting an arm and holding it over her chest. She didn’t know what to think, other than the possibility of more amnesia. The best thing to do right now would be to help. The sheriff pointed to the closed door in the corner of the room, and watched her girlfriend storm through it, shattering the wood as she punched it open. Even if she was experiencing amnesia again, Caitlyn knew that Vi wouldn’t act like that. 

Jinx slammed her hands onto the sink and stared at the mirror. The wrong reflection. Vi stared back, instead of herself. She hadn’t realized the strength in her hands, and cracked the porcelain under her fingers. Those fucking violet eyes. So cold. 

“Is that better?” Her eyes hardened into a glare again, fixed on Caitlyn, who was inspecting the broken bathroom door. “Vi, what has gotten-”

“My name isn’t Vi!” Balling her fist again, Jinx slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering it, and embedding glass into her hand. “How much of an idiot are you, Hatlady?!” The realization hit Caitlyn quite hard. She took a small step back, her eyes widening. 

“Jinx?” There was no response as she turned back to glare into the shards of mirror that were still attached to the wall. Most of them had fallen out of the frame, and into the sink. “You’re… How in the world…?” 

“I don’t… Shaking her head, Jinx straightened her back and walked out of the bathroom, purposely bumping into Caitlyn as she did. “It’s been years since this happened…” 

“Wait, wait. This has happened before?” Caitlyn asked, stepping around Jinx and into her field of view. “You’ve woken up in Vi’s body before?” She got a nod in response, and the two of them fell into silence. Thinking. “So, that means…” 

“She’s in trouble.” Jinx lifted both hands and ruffled Vi’s bubblegum hair. “Trouble! We have to go find her and get my fucking body back!”

In one of the lower parts of Zaun, a place where nobody would think to look, Vi was jolted awake by an explosion, tried to bolt upright, and blacked out for a moment as her head rebounded off of a ceiling. In the few moments where the world had gone dark, another explosion rang out, but all that Vi could focus on was the ringing in her head and ears. Both hands moved to hold her forehead, and she curled up into a ball, shaking and trying to fight off the urge to vomit. It wasn’t a concussion, but it was fucking close. 

The only thing that she could think to do was roll over to try and see what the fuck she had hit, but didn’t roll and fall onto the floor like she expected. She just rolled over onto more floor. Vi’s head was still spinning, so she didn’t even try to get up, but opened her eyes a little bit to see where she was. 

This definitely wasn’t Piltover. The walls were bare, dark, and musty, the floor had nothing other than scattered explosives, guns and pieces of tech. Her head was still ringing, but her eyes managed to focus enough to see one gun in particular above her head. Vi moved herself slowly, to try and avoid throwing up, to look above her head, and fear set in when she saw Fishbones. 

Oh, no. No. Fuck no. 

The nausea was fought back as Vi sat up, and lifted an arm. Pale skin. Incredibly pale. Way too pale. She lifted the other arm, and saw bright pink clouds, and bright blue bullets covering that arm. 

There was no way. No fucking way. 

The nausea by now had been replaced by confusion, and Vi slowly got up to avoid hitting her head on anything else. The room was small, definitely small, and the thin blankets that she had been asleep on was under a small alcove. It was made even smaller with the assortment of weapons scattered across the floor. 

"Jinx?" Vi asked out loud, then slapped her hands over her mouth. Jinx's voice, too?! "What the fuck is-" A third explosion rocked the walls, and the confusion dropped entirely. As she looked around, a flash of blue caught her eye, and Vi looked at the shards of reflective glass that had been haphazardly glued to the wall, to resemble a mirror. She didn’t know what to think when she saw Jinx’s bring eyes staring back at her. As if she was on strings, Vi moved closer, and brushed her fingers over her, no, Jinx’s cheek. 

_ This is… the last time- _

"Come out, come out, Psycho!" A voice called out, somewhere close. "You think you can move onto our turf?!" 

_ You have got to be fucking with me…  _

Vi's instincts took over, and she scanned the room again, looking for a way out. Not her body, not her home, but she would rather jump from the enestrol markets than let some gang punks win. An initial scan of the room only showed guns and explosives, which definitely wasn't her style. She tilted her head back to groan, and saw the outline of a trapdoor above her head. 

Vi had zero idea of what trouble Jinx had gotten herself into, or if she did this skin swap on purpose, but death was no option. She knelt down and picked Fishbones up, struggling slightly due to his weight, picked up Zapper and holstered him on her leg, and grabbed Pow-Pow from beside the blanket pile. She had no clue how to use these guns, but there was no other choice. Standing on her toes, Vi pushed, or tried to push the trapdoor open, her arms shaking within a few moments. 

“How fucking weak-” She glared at the outline and lifted Pow-Pow, ramming the barrel of the minigun into the wood. The lock broke, thankfully, and she pushed it open on the second try. 

“You can’t hide forever!” Vi peeked out of the small room, and into the alley. Even just looking around this small area, it was obvious that she was in The Sump. It smelled awful, which was the first clue. She hadn’t been this far down into The Sump for a while, so the small was so strong, it made her eyes water. The guns made it difficult for Vi to pull herself out of the room, but she knelt down and pushed the trapdoor firmly back into place. 

“Maybe she’s another layer down, boss?” The voices were close. Too close. Vi pulled a dirty sack full of… something over the broken lock, to try and hide her  _ destructive  _ escape. Just as she got up and got ready to run, something landed on the ground by the knee that was on the ground. 

“Found you, bitch!” The thug, dressed in thin, torn pants, heavy boots, and swords on the undersides of his arms that were held in place with gloves on his hands, and pads on his elbows. He had a cocky grin spread across his face as Vi looked behind her. The glare on her face made the grin falter, and then fade. The glare was to unnerve, and make the thug falter as a plan was formed. Vi knew that she couldn’t win with strength. Jinx barely had enough muscle to lift her own guns, let alone knock someone out. She needed to think of a new way to win fights, and get back up to Piltover. 

“I got her!” Another voice yelled. Vi’s head snapped forward, and she forced the little strength she had into her legs to jump into the air, over the thick pipe that had been aimed at her head. Time seemed to slow around them as both thugs looked up, shocked at her reaction. A plan was formed in those few seconds in the air, and Vi brought both feet together, aimed them to the thug’s face, and landed on his head. He was forced face-first into the floor, which shattered his nose and knocked out multiple teeth. 

The trouble that Jinx had gotten herself into could be explained later. 

The first thug finally moved, aiming one of the blades on his arm for Vi’s neck and swinging forward. She ducked again, feeling the wind whistle over the top of her head. Gripping Pow-Pow’s barrel, she threw herself backwards, thrusting the opposite end of the gun out behind her and knocking them both over. Her reaction was quicker than his, and Vi jumped up, spinning herself around in mid-air. 

_ Fuck me, Jinx is nimble…  _

The thug looked up in horror, unable to react in time before Vi drove the sole of her shoe into his face. The first hit wasn’t enough, so she continued to stomp on him until he stopped struggling. No time to care. Leaving both of them unconscious, Vi turned and started her sprint through the alleyways, jumping over scattered crates, and pools of toxic water. There was no doubt that the two thugs back there weren’t the only ones. 

That theory was proven correct as she broke out onto the main street, and almost immediately someone shouted after her. Vi ignored them, but couldn’t ignore the acid that was thrown in her path. Her heels dug into the stone as she skidded to a halt, still keeping her feet ready to run. The acid that was thrown into her path fizzed and burned at the stone. Who even were these guys? 

“I knew you were close by!” Pink eyes shifted and fixed onto the building above, where another thug stood, one foot on the lip of the roof, so he could rest his forearm on his knee. “Got nothing to say?” Vi glared and gripped Pow-pow’s strap. “You usually shout the fucking city down!” 

“She’s already taken two of us down, boss.” Another one. Behind her. There was definitely more hidden nearby. “No bullets, though. Just broken faces.” The boss’ grin dropped. He adjusted his headband, pushing his dirty white hair back, and mumbled something. 

“Not your usual way…” He said, a little louder. Vi’s eyes flicked around, looking for another way out. “What’s wrong with you today? Did you run out of gunpowder? Sold too much on our turf?” 

_ So that’s why they’re angry… _

Again, pink eyes flicked around. There was only one way forward. Vi took a deep breath, and stood up fully. 

The boss’ hand tensed on the second vial of acid as she moved. Jinx was smart; everyone in Zaun knew that. She was as smart as she was explosive. Nobody in the gang wanted to take the fight to Jinx, because that would be deadly, but they wanted to do  _ something _ about her selling her explosives on their turf. He barely noticed her movement until she was in his face. 

Vi had scaled the wall in a moment, throwing herself up from one of the holes in the wall that she had found a foothold in. She had pulled Zapper from his holster, and was holding it backwards in her hand as she threw herself up the wall. The gang leader tried to dodge, but he wasn’t even close to matching her speed. The butt of the gun slammed into his forehead, and he dropped the second bottle of acid as he fell, screaming as his arm connected with the liquid. 

Vi stomped on his atm, keeping it in the puddle, and glared down at him. 

“No more.” She said simply, ignoring the leader’s cries and struggling. “I don’t care who you, or your little followers are. Leave me alone, or you’ll get much worse than a few burns.” Clutching his arm, the gang leader just nodded, and watched helplessly as Vi left, running towards one of the small elevators.

“Boss?” One of the members jogged over to help him up. “What do we do now?” 

“We don’t fuck with a psycho.” He replied, trying to ignore the pain. 

They definitely knew how eachother worked. On opposite sides of the marketplace, Vi pulled herself up from the lower floor after running and climbing through Zaun, and Jinx stepped onto the stone. Caitlyn was barely a step behind. She wanted answers. Vi was the one who was the most desperate to get back into her own body, and took off into a sprint, dodging and weaving around everyone in her way. Jinx walked slower, keeping the neutral expression on her face, but grinning internally at the sight of everyone moving out of her way. Being imposing is fun. 

“Keep an eye out for, uh, me…” Caitlyn couldn’t hide a smile at Jinx’s request, even when she turned to glare back at the sheriff. “I can’t be out of this body quick enough.” 

“I don’t see why.” She replied, chuckling at the disgusted noise that came from her partner’s throat. 

“Keep the sappy crap away from me. And my body.” Neither of them saw Vi. She had run a lap of the markets in the time it took Jinx and Caitlyn to make it halfway in. After the first lap, she had climbed up onto one of the store’s rooftops to get a better view of the people as she ran. A head of pink hair was easy to see in a crowd. She almost ran past them, and kicked up dust as she stopped herself. 

“Jinx!” The voice was something that everyone in the area recognised. Jinx herself was the first to react, turning with her hands up, because she knew what was coming. Vi threw herself off of the building, aiming for her original body, and when she got close enough, she slammed hers and Jinx’s foreheads together. It was a little harder than she intended, though. Immediately, they both blacked out and fell to the floor, leaving the crowd confused. 

After barely a minute, Vi’s eyes opened, blinking against the sunlight against her face. She lifted a hand and inspected it, grinning softly when it was familiar. 

“Vi?” Her head tilted towards Caitlyn, who had knelt next to her. “Is it actually you this time?” 

“It’s me, Cait.” She replied, looking down to her chest, and Jinx, who was still asleep. “That was horrible…” 

“I need you to explain all this to me.” Caitlyn’s hand gently brushed through her girlfriend’s hair. “But I’m glad you’re back.” 


End file.
